La mission du coeur
by Albybrun
Summary: Kakashi est un anbu solitaire au coeur blessé mais quand il va faire la rencontre de Tenzou et que le Maître Hokage va lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance sa vie risque bien de changer...
1. Chapter 1

_**La mission du coeur.**__****_

_Fandom__: Naruto  
__Genre:_ _Romance / Yaoi  
__Rating__: K (pour ce chapitre)  
__Couple__: KakaYama (Kakashi X Yamato)  
__**L'univers de Naruto ansi que ses personnages sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto, et ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ma Fanfiction.**__****_

___Indications__: L'histoire se déroule à l'époque où Kakashi était un anbu, Yamato est donc appelé Tenzou tout au long de l'histoire conformément à l'oeuvre originelle.  
J'espère que vous allez prendre beaucoup de plaisir à lire ma toute première fanfiction et que ce chapitre vous mettra en appétit pour ceux à venir !_

___**Chapitre 1) Commencement**_

Il est 18 heures dans les vestiaires du bâtiment principal de l'organisation secrète ANBU. Kakashi rentre d'une de ces longues missions d'espionnage en solitaire dont il est devenu ces dernières années un "adepte".  
En prenant ses affaires il entendit le nom de son père, il releva la tête, les éclats de voix venaient d'un petit groupe de quatre ninjas un peu plus expérimentés, plus loin sur sa gauche:

"-Héé dis-moi, ce ne serait pas Kakashi Hatake, le fils de Croc Blanc?c_ommença un grand brun d'une quarantaine d'années_  
-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire? Laver le déshonneur de son père en venant travailler ici? Pfff je vous jure !_répondit un autre_  
-C'est aussi lui qui n'a pas su protéger la vie de son compagnon...comment s'appellait-il déjà?_continua un homme au cheveux grisonnant_  
-Hummm...  
-Mais si c'était un Uchiha"

Kakashi referma brutalement son casier ce qui eu pour effet de mettre un terme à la discussion des quatres hommes et s'en alla sans même les regarder.  
Au fond du vestiaire, à moitié caché derière la porte de son casier, Tenzou avait assisté à la scène, silencieux.

_****_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
__

_(désolé pour les fautes d'inattention ^/^)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La mission du coeur,**__****_

_Fandom__: Naruto  
__Genre:_ _Romance / Yaoi  
__Rating__: K+ (pour ce chapitre)  
__Couple__: KakaYama (Kakashi X Yamato)  
__**L'univers de Naruto ansi que ses personnages sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto, et ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ma Fanfiction.**__****_

_**Chapitre 2) La rencontre**__****_

En rentrant chez lui, la discussion des quatres hommes obsédait Kakashi, il se la répétait dans sa tête encore et encore; il décida donc de s'arrêter dans un de ces bars qui bordent la grande avenue principale de Konoha pour y boire un ou deux verres dans l'espoir de se changer les idées avant de rentrer. La nuit était presque tombée quand Kakashi pénétra dans le bar.  
Tenzou qui était parti juste après lui et qui l'avait discrètement suivi des yeux tout le long du trajet prit la décision -sans trop réfléchir- de le suivre dans ce bar, peut-être ressentait-il de l'empathie pour ce ninja si seul..?  
En y entrant, Tenzou balaya l'endroit du regard: sur la gauche jusqu'au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient quelques tables; sur la droite, au fond: un espace réservé caché par un magnifique paravant et enfin près de l'entré: le comptoir auquel Kakashi était accoudé.  
Tenzou s'approcha et s'assit à côté du ninja. Il décida d'entamer la conversation:

"-uhm...bonsoir, vous êtes un Anbu pas vrai? Je vous ai vu dans le bâtiment principal.  
Kakashi le regarda puis détourna la tête.  
-uhm...je m'appelle Tenzou, je suis une nouvelle recrue;_continua-t-il _vous travaillez pour le Hokage depuis longtemps?  
-oui on peut dire ça _répondit enfin Kakashi."_

La conversation était difficile et Tenzou se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quand le Barman passa devant eux Tenzou proposa d'offrir un sake à Kakashi qui accepta.  
Il restèrent là, silencieux, sans vraiment se parler. L'atmosphère était pesante.  
Kakashi se leva enfin, remercia Tenzou pour le verre et s'en alla.  
Tenzou suivit le pas puis s'arrêta au seuil de la porte du bar, il regarda, immobile, le ninja solitaire s'éloigner en cette nuit dans l'Avenue principale de Konoha qui était maintenant déserte.

_****_

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**La mission du coeur,**_

_Fandom__: Naruto  
__Genre:_ _Romance / Yaoi  
__Rating__: M (lime lemon)  
__Couple__: KakaYama (Kakashi X Yamato)  
__**L'univers de Naruto ansi que ses personnages sont la propriétés de Masashi Kishimoto, et ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant ma Fanfiction.**_

_**Chapitre 3) La mission IWA**_

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kakashi était encore étendu sur son lit, simplement vétu d'un caleçon noir à la forme rebondie, un bruit le réveilla; il ouvrit les yeux: le bruit venait d'un oiseau messager qui tapait de son bec à la fenêtre.  
Kakashi passa la main sur sa poitrine nue, puis, sur son ventre sur les formes fines et délicates de ses muscles abdominaux et se leva ouvrir la fenêtre -à moitié endormi- pour récupérer le message.

**"**_**Kakashi Hatake, merci de vous rendre au plus vite au bureau du Maître Hokage, une mission de la plus haute importance vous y attend. Sous l'ordre du Maître Hokage."**_

Kakashi s'habilla donc à la hate et se rendit sur les lieux. A son arrivé le Maître Hokage se trouvait face à lui ansi que deux Anbu, un qui semblait être du Clan des Hyuga et l'autre -le chef de l'escouade- qui se présenta comme membre du Clan Yamanaka.  
Le Maître Hokage leur confia une mission de la plus haute importance: il fallait rendre au plus vite un message TOP SECRET au Tsuchikage d'Iwa; un message très convoité par les régions voisines, ils devraient s'attendre à des embuscades ! C'est pourquoi ils seraient rejoind à mi-chemin par une seconde escouade de trois Anbu en mission sur Ame.  
Le Maître Hokage insista encore un peu sur l'importance de cette mission, puis, leur demanda de se préparer et de partir au plus vite.

C'est donc aux alentours de 08 heures du matin que l'escouade -aux portes de Konoha- partit pour Iwa. Tous savaient quoi faire et quel rôle jouer en cas d'attaque.  
Tout le long du chemin un silence pesant règnait, personne ne se parlait en dehors des ordres, tous restaient très professionnels et cela convenait très bien à Kakashi.  
Arrivée enfin aux portes d'Ame -c'est à dire entre Konoha et Iwa- l'escouade attendit l'arrivée des trois autres Anbu. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent.  
Parmis cette nouvelle escouade: Tenzou.  
Kakashi et lui se regardèrent puis détournèrent le regard sans dire un mot. Le chef de l'escouade de Tenzou s'excusa pour le retard, échangea quelques information avec le chef de l'escouade de Kakashi, et tous reprirent la route.

Cela faisait déjà bien une heure qu'ils progressaient en direction d'Iwa quand le ninja du clan des Hyuga avertit que des ennemies au loin étaient en embuscade...

_(( désolé j'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre là mais vous savez ce que c'est ;) ))_


End file.
